DArk Times
by Nic'sim87
Summary: [ON HOLD]The Wizarding World has more than one Dark Lord to deal with.Harry Potter has just recently graduated and has decided that the dark doesn't sound like such a bad side after all.[apologies to the readers]


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

**Dark Times**

Darkness filled the night sky, no stars, no moon, not even clouds could be seen in the darkness. Just a figure standing tall, wearing black, he was darker than the darkness that surrounded him. He stood at the top of a hill. Houses all about, he was searching for one specific house. It had been passed twelve for about half an hour and he still hadn't found it. From his hilltop perch he could find nothing, so he decided to go rooftop hopping just to find the house.

He found it, the house that looked like it could fall apart any second now. Now all that was needed to be found was an open window for which he could gain entrance.

He found this as well in only a span of a few seconds. He searched throughout the house for his target, a young lady whose mop of red hair could make her stick out like a sore thumb in a public place. But this was definitely not a public place it was a house. She was here somewhere, in one of the rooms. She had to be found. He was sent to fetch her. His master wanted her, badly, the reason was unknown.

He found her, a quick silently said stunning spell stunned her. Without making so much as a sound he took up her up into his arms. Took out a small square block, and vanished.

Upon arrival he brought her to a room with a large bed in the center. After gently placing her upon it he left.

Another figure entered the room. Black robes over black clothes were what he wore. A very powerful aura wove itself around him. He conjured a chair, placed it beside the bed, sat and decided to just watch the sleeping form on it. Wondering as to what would be her reaction upon her awakening.

* * *

In another part of the country an old man with glowing red eyes waited patiently for one very powerful friend to come to his home and aid him in his quest for a pure and blood red world.

He peered at the sleeping form before him. The stunner apparently had worn of. She looked at peace. Sleeping serenely under the midnight black sheets of the bed. Dreaming of things only her imagination could conjure. He continued to watch her for a few more minutes. After waiting a while his servant had returned quietly reminding him of his meeting with his friend the one whom the rest of the world considered an evil creature that must have crawled out of the deepest and darkest pit in Hell.

So he stood up, and pulled out a small black orb and chanted

'transporto is ea id malum orbis ut serpens' regnum'

Upon speaking the last word the orb which was held began to glow. Green flashes of light were being emitted by the small orb. Then all of a sudden the light stopped. Silence filled the room, only the soft sound of the intake of breath coming from the woman on the bed could be heard. The figure clad in all black had vanished, to be more specific, he had successfully transported himself to his desired destination.

A loud CRACK was heard startling the man sitting on the floor roasting a silver-pawed rat using the fireplace as an indoor bonfire.

"Lo there friend sorry I took so long got caught up with some business I had to attend to."

Said the figure who had just arrived.

"S'alright friend. So ready for this morning's party?" said the man on the floor.

"If its all right with you I would like to wait till the others get here." Said the standing man.

"S'alright gives me some time to enjoy my wonderfully roasted rat" he sid before taking a bite out of the rather plump thing, "Want a bite? Tis been a long time since I've tasted cooked traitor."

"No thanks, I already ate." replied the standing man.

"So how do you propose we go about it this time my friend?" asked the sitting man.

"Same as always have our servant rush in, cause chaos, then when everyone looks ready we jump right in. Throwing curses hexes and jinxes left and right." Replied the standing man.

"Oh"

"What's with the 'oh' ?"

"Oh"

"Oh, what?"

"Oh"

"Oh. . . "

"Oh I just thought we could do something different this time."

"Like what?"

"Like say rushing in letting loose curses, shouting at the top of our lungs, wreaking havoc just the two of us. Then, then we call in our forces to finish the job. How's that sound?"

"Interesting. I'll think about it." The standing man walked over to a window, opened it, breathed in the extremely early morning air then said " Sounds like a lot of fun."

"So which action plan do we use? The old one or this new one?" asked the sitting while taking another bite out of his rat.

"Fine. We'll use you suggestion."

"Why mine?"

"Simple my extremely unimaginably dark friend with a twisted sense of humor, it sounds like. A. Lot. Of. Fun."

"You know what for some one who seemed so serious earlier this morning you sound like a child."

"Child my ass."

"Child indeed. Are you sure you don't want a bite?"

"No"

"Just a little one?'

"No."

"Come on just try it."

"No."

"Please, please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I said NO!"

"Ok, ok, you don't have to shout."

"Ok then."

"Alright then."

"So we just wait"

"Yes. We just wa…" POP-POP-POP-POP-POP-POP-POP "…it."

"I guess this means they've arrived."

"Shall we?"

"Here we go again…"

So the man sitting stood and walked towards the adjourning room. While the standing man stayed awhile. Staring briefly at the flames, then followed his friend to the next room.

* * *

Outside the door of the bedroom stood the servant who brought the woman there. He was pondering as to why his master had ordered him to bring that woman to him. He wondered as to why she had been brought here to this place. What was her purpose? Why did his master just watch her? These were what the servant was pondering outside the bedroom door.

His master had a few followers, about fifty in number to be precise. Only one of them human, but even he was this one human this did not mean that he was normal. A stolen gene splicing experiment was he. Recruited after being given the gift of freedom from those who had created him. The non-magical world was a dangerous place for one that is not necessarily normal. Freaks, mutations, monsters and failures were what his kind was called, even though he was human. He was treated like an object. His master along with five others stole their way into the facility in which he had been kept hidden from the world. These five were all shadow walkers. Creatures that had been given the ability to merge with and use the shadows and darkness to do as they pleased to do. These five along with their master found him in a windowless room, their master gave him a choice freedom from slavery or to join him and be one of his servants er followers. Of course he chose to follow. Now here he was guarding a room containing a young red-haired woman whose purpose he wanted to know.

As he entered the room the robed and masked figures bowed down to him as they did only moments ago to their master. He was standing in a room full of people that at one time in his life he considered his enemies. But now he considered his allies. A questionable bunch, Death Eaters, are they truly loyal to their master, are they just after the power or are they there because they followed the ideals and beliefs of the monster in charge.

"My faithful Death Eaters. This morning we shall engage ourselves in another attack. London shall be our target. Our goal is to see to it that chaos reigns, death is inevitable and that to oppose us is to suffer. Any questions?" Lord Voldemort pauses for a moment seeing and after seeing that there are none stupid enough to answer him continues, "None. Then good. Our plan of attack is that, myself and Mister Potter over there shall apparate to our chosen battlefield and starts the attack. All of you shall then follow our lead once the authorities arrive. Understood?" waits for a reply, "Since you seem not interested then…CRUCIO MAXIMO!"

All of a sudden just as the last syllable of the two words is spoken every Death Eater present at the meeting drops to the floor screaming. This lasts for about five minutes until their master stops the torture.

"Next time you lot does not reply I shall double the punishment. Now, is that understood?"

"YES!" all the Death Eaters in the room shout as one.

"Good. Now we leave."

Now everyone in the room travels to London to visit the muggle and magical population bearing gifts of freedom from peace, harmony and life.

"Muggles dead ahead!" the old man shouts.

"Ready" the young man, says.

"Aim" the old man continues.

The pair shouts "CRUCIO MAXIMO!" simultaneously.

About fifty civilians minding their own business enjoy the effects of the curse, screaming and writhing underneath the power emanating from the wands of two men. Such a dark spell had immediately alerted Aurors. All of which quickly apparated to the streets of London, to fight the evil cursing on its streets.

Just as Aurors arrive so do the Death Eaters shouting spells as they make their way into the battle. Chaos reigned for the moment, which in the eyes of the dark was a very good thing. The battle lasted for over an hour. It was cut short due to the sudden disappearance of one person. Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort called for a full retreat, knowing that it would be unfair to his friend if he missed out on much more. But even while doing this he wondered why his friend suddenly left the battle. What could be more important than wreaking havoc and battling the light?

Harry Potter leaving was caused by one simple thing. A scream. This scream only he could hear for only he had the ears to hear it. The scream coming from a woman who just woke up in a strange bed in an unknown place.

* * *

She screamed, then jumped out of the bed, scared, shocked, confused and worried. She was in a room she did not recognize. Four black walls surrounded her one window and one door.

Creak… the door opened.

"Ah. Miss you is awake. Do not worry Miss. I is not going to hurts you. Master hears you. Master he comes for you. Wait for Master he comes now" said a servant unlike the first.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

"I is…I is…I is Scarecrow. Master comes. I go" he says before rushing out of the room in a blur.

A young man in black enters through the open window.

"Hello my love. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"W-who are you? H-how can I be your love? I've never met you before."

"But you have. I apologize for only realizing my feelings for you only recently."

"Huh?"

"It's me Harry"

"Harry? Harry who?"

"Harry Potter. You know the former-Boy-Who-Lived-who-currently-Dumble-Bee-doesn't-like-anymore."

"Ookay. Say I do believe you. How can you prove that its you?"

"Simple!"

Raising his hands towards the ceiling he calls down lightning from the skies outside the window. Then the lightning brings out a storm.

"How is this going to prove what you're saying?"

"Simple!" Grabbing her arm he shouts "Timus Portus Rikkidikilus!"

Both feel a pulling sensation. Then suddenly each feels like they are being pulled into a black hole. After a few seconds…

THUD!

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" an old man asks.

"Me you dumb ass." Harry states.

"YOU! YOU MADE ME WORRY FOR NOTHING! YOU FREAKISH LITTLE IMP! NEVER EVER DISAPPEAR ON ME AGAIN! ESPECIALLY ON A MISSION!"

"Shut up old man."

"…"

"Uhm…Who are you?" she asks the old man.

"Me?"

"Yes sir."

"I AM LORD VOLDEMORT FUTURE RULER OF THE WORLD!"

"And likes to eat at McDonald's" Harry adds.

"AND LIKES TO EAT AT MCDONALD'S!"

"O……K….." she says.

"HARRY JAMES PORTER!" the old man.

"POTTER!" the young man.

"WHATEVER! STOP INTERUPTING ME!"the old man

"Why?"harry says.

"Because…."tom says

"Because?"harry says.

"Uhm okay I believe you guys. I believe you. Can I lie down now?" she faints.

"Go ahead child" the old man says not noticing that she had already fallen on the cushion on the floor.

"She fainted already."

"Oh. So, ah, who is she again?"

"Asides from being my one true love?"

"Yes."

"Ginevra Weasley. Ginny."

"Oh. So how bout a round on the PS2?"

"Okay. Tekken?"

"Sure. Let's take turns during battles. Ok?"

"OK"

So the two darkest, evilest and most feared wizards in existence played a playstation 2 game while waiting for Ginny Weasley to wake up. Temporarily forgetting the Enervate spell.

* * *

A/N: Tell 'me' what you think. Please…..? 


End file.
